<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resolution by bbygirldahyun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111465">Resolution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbygirldahyun/pseuds/bbygirldahyun'>bbygirldahyun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:29:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbygirldahyun/pseuds/bbygirldahyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sana, Dahyun, and Momo have been roommates for several years now, and after all that time they've become incredibly close. But still, they want to be closer, and there's a certain tension in the apartment that needs resolved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Resolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>here is my fourth commission one shot! thank you to the lovely commissioner for commissioning this and giving me permission to post it. </p><p>i hope you all enjoy too!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sana and Momo were roommates first, meeting their freshman year of college in the dorms, and despite being paired together randomly they were quite a good match, clicking instantly and eagerly becoming friends as the year progressed. As they moved into their sophomore year, they ended up in a triad room with a freshman named Dahyun, who despite being a bit shy and reserved at first slowly came out of her shell with them, and before they knew it their duo became a trio. </p><p>Now, Sana and Momo are seniors, Dahyun a junior, and they’ve all progressed to having an apartment together. In so many ways, it’s just as it’s always been; movie nights, cooking together, goofing off when they should be doing their coursework. But in many other ways, things have changed, and there’s almost a sort of tension between all of them, but not the kind of tension they perhaps expected. </p><p>Many people warned them all living with your friends in an apartment, where rent and utilities and the like are a worry, is more fun in theory than actuality. However, while they haven’t had a single problem like fighting or someone not pulling their weight in responsibilities, their constant closeness has created another sort of tension - a romantic one. </p><p>They are so casually affectionate with one another, kisses to the cheeks and even sometimes, though usually accidentally, to the lips. They’ve seen each other naked, they know everything about each other, and the closer they become the more they’ve all started to develop some less than platonic feelings for one another. </p><p>Sana has been feeling that way for a long time, really even before they met Dahyun she was finding herself interested in Momo, and meeting Dahyun only multiplied those feelings, for both of them then. Sana adores them, she couldn’t imagine a life without them, living with anyone else, and she wishes she could know what it feels like to truly kiss them, to hold them tenderly. </p><p>Momo felt like the feelings hit her all at once, like a freight train knocking the wind out of her when one day over dinner she just looked between Sana and Dahyun and it all came washing over her, how much she loves them, how jealous she feels any of the rare times they’ve gone out on a date with someone else or had someone over. </p><p>Dahyun, well it took her a while, a bit longer than the two older women. But when it came over her she was truly lovestruck, nothing but adoration and fondness bubbling up in her chest everytime she looks at them, how they dote on her and care about her so deeply and how they both try to sneak pecks on the lips from her that she only dodges because she’s embarrassed, afraid she’ll give herself away. </p><p>It all comes to a head one day when they’re on Momo’s bed, Sana against Momo’s side with Dahyun’s head on Momo’s lap, Sana playing with her hair. The tension that’s been lingering in their shared living space feels more present now than ever, almost leaving them all to rest in the somewhat awkward silence, nobody sure what to say. Dahyun lets her eyes fall closed, Sana’s fingers carding gently through her hair, Momo’s hands moving to place one to absentmindedly stroke along Dahyun’s neck, the other over Sana’s clothed thigh.</p><p>“You guys are spoiling me,” Dahyun remarks softly, chuckling under her breath.</p><p>Sana playfully tugs at her hair, Dahyun’s breath caught in her throat, making her heart pound faster in her chest, pulse roaring in her ears. </p><p>“You’re just pretty,” Momo says finally. “We can’t help it.” </p><p>“You guys are pretty too,” Dahyun peeks back at them, sincerity in her eyes. “Nobody is prettier than you.” </p><p>She smiles at the way both of their cheeks flood with a pinkish hue, Momo sheepishly grinning and letting her eyes fall, Sana moving her hands to stroke Dahyun’s cheek. </p><p>“You’re a charmer,” She murmurs. </p><p>“It’s true,” Dahyun insists. “I couldn’t imagine anyone more beautiful than you two.” </p><p>Momo makes a soft comment, one she really didn’t mean to make aloud, but it slips off her tongue, “What about when you get a girlfriend?” </p><p>Dahyun seems to ponder that for a moment, as if hesitating, the words right there, waiting to be said. She musters the courage, a soft whisper passing her lips, “What if I wanted you guys to be my girlfriends?” </p><p>Sana and Momo exchange a look, Dahyun waiting with baited breath, terrified of their response. She has no idea what this means for them, as roommates and as friends. </p><p>“You mean it?” Sana asks tentatively. </p><p>“Of course I mean it,” Dahyun says in a tense voice, throat constricting. </p><p>“So, if we were girlfriends...that means we could kiss you?” Momo asks, making Dahyun smile shyly. “And you wouldn’t shy away?” </p><p>“I wouldn’t.” </p><p>Momo leans in, capturing Dahyun’s lips in a warm, tender kiss, humming into it and making Dahyun smile slightly, hands reaching to cup Momo’s face. Sana, not wanting to be left out, leans in to pepper teasing kisses down Momo’s neck right next to her, murmuring, “This okay?” </p><p>“More than okay,” Momo promises with a whine, Dahyun pulling back to give Sana some attention, hands running up her thighs with a questioning look. </p><p>“You sure you want to?” Sana checks, eyes flicking between them both. </p><p>“More than anything,” Dahyun murmurs, cheeks red. </p><p>Momo nods, agreeing, a hushed, “Please, Sana,” leaving her. </p><p>Sana grins, pulling Momo in for a kiss then, Dahyun moving to switch between showering them both in attention, hands moving under Momo’s shirt to cup her breasts over her bra, lips trailing down Sana’s neck to her collarbone, gently sucking a hickey there and making her moan breathily. </p><p>“Dahyunie,” Momo whimpers, hands placed over Dahyun’s, guiding her to squeeze harder. “Little tease.” </p><p>Dahyun giggles, eyes crinkling at the corner, a cheeky kiss to Momo’s rosy cheek as she sighs, “Can’t keep my hands off you.” </p><p>Before she gets too cocky, Sana easily maneuvers her so she’s under them, leaving her breathless and Sana and Momo both grinning, eager to take care of her, finally after all this time of only daydreams and half formed fantasies. </p><p>“You’re wet,” Sana remarks, letting her fingers dip into Dahyun’s underwear, circling over her clit. </p><p>“U-Unnie,” Dahyun moans, back arching slightly. </p><p>“Do you need us, baby?” Momo teases, Dahyun beyond words, nodding furiously. </p><p>She ends up with Momo sinking two fingers inside her, Sana continuing her tight, quick ministrations around her clit, both of them praising her endlessly for how pretty she is, how long they’ve wanted to have her this way, how she’s all theirs. </p><p>“Gonna come,” Dahyun whimpers, walls fluttering around Momo’s fingers as she continues pumping and curling them. </p><p>Sana kisses her while she comes, grinning when she realizes this is their first kiss, and she couldn’t imagine it being more perfect, Dahyun moaning into her mouth and nonsensically whining about how good she felt afterwards.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@bbygirldahyun on tumblr and @bbygiridahyun on twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>